Worlds Apart
by NekoElena
Summary: Gaara is forced to marry. Marry who? He decides and making that one decision changes his life forever. X Will be lemons in the future! X HinaGaara
1. Prologue

**Hello there! This is my first fan fiction ever! I do like to create stories in my head a lot but putting them down on papers is always hard for me so if it takes a long time to post a new chapter I'm sorry. :) I really hope you will all like my stories. Here is my first one~!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

Looking at the council members he couldn't believe his ears. Were they really expecting him to agree to this.

"I'm sorry... please explain that to me again. I couldn't have heard you correctly." Gaara said glaring daggers at his council.

"We said that you are to be married by the end of the year." One man said trying to be small in his chair.

"That is correct. We know you don't wish to be married that is why we compiled a list of respectful females that would be perfect. They are from high families and would bring a stronger alliance from what ever village they live at." Said another older council member not afraid of him. "Each girl also has a folder on her with photos so you may make your own decision and not just choose randomly." He said.

Gaara's eye twitched softly with irritation before he sighed knowing there was no way out of this. He was twenty three and Kazekage. His village needed an heir for the future.

"Fine, meeting adjourned then" He said standing up and grabbing the folders near him.

Growling Gaara returned to his office tossing the folders on his already piled desk. Sitting down he sighed again when Temari and Kankuro walked in.

"Is it true? You have to marry?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara just gave a nod. He then picked up the list, his eyes going a bit wide when he saw how many names there were on the list. He was only thankful that the list was split up in groups based on who came from what village.

"Do you need help Gaara?" Temari asked getting worried about her little brother. When Garra gave a grunt she walked over and took the list from him earning a glare from him. "If we look at this list we can choose which village we need a stronger alliance with." She said.

Kankuro nodded and walked over to look over her shoulder. He whistled softly, "Thats a lot of names." He said.

Gaara finally got mad and took the folders and laid them out so that he would only see their faces and names. He looked at them all. There were three that stood out. Pulling them out he set them down on top of the rest. "These three... I will choose between these three." He said.

Temari picked up one, "Kia Zumerami, no shinobi abilities to speak of and wrote down that her special talent was to follow a mans every command."

Gaara made a face and shook his head, "No. Next."

Kankuro picked up the next one, "Say here this girl is a shinobi with the affinity for water. Her talent is to make a water bubble around herself to heal and it says here she is short tempered."

Gaara arched his brow a bit and was about to say something but Temari picked up the last folder, "I know this girl. We all do. We saw her at the Chuunin exams." She said, "Hinata Hyuuga. She is a Jounin now and a Medical-nin. Her special skill is... she created a whole new technique to the Byakugan."

Gaara looked at her before taking the folder himself. Why had he picked out her photo. Looking at it again he realized. Those eyes. They eyes she had even in the picture seemed to stare directly into his soul. Taking a deep breath he sighed, "Hinata it is." he said. "Marrying her would not only strengthen the tie with Konoha but also her clan."

He then began to write to the Hyuuga clan leader to inform him that he wished to marry his daughter Hinata.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter for Worlds Apart. I am so grateful for all the reviews and subscriptions I have already gotten. Its pushed me to write faster. :) I hope you all like this new chapter. I just want to explain one thing. Gaara and Hinata are 23 but I'm still going off of what is happening at the beginning of Shippuden. So Shukaku is still inside Gaara and the Akatski have not attacked him yet. :) It will happen in due time. 3 Hope you all like this chapter. I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 1

Hinata laid in the grass looking up at the sky. She wore a simple a kimono that was pale lavender with a soft white butterfly. Seeing the clouds she tried to see what all of them looked like. Smiling she saw one as a fox. Blushing deeply as it made her think of Naruto. She wondered how he was doing. He was training and not in the village. She was about to think of it more when her sisters face came over hers.

"Hinata-neechan." She said softly looking a little grave, "Father wants to see you." she said standing up straight.

Hinata looked a little worried. Her father never wanted to see her outside of training. Standing up she brushed down her long black hair with her fingers then headed inside. Looking around the main house that was her home she was reminded of how dull it looked. It was a pale white and there were little to no family photos on the wall. If there were any photos it was of artwork. When she reached the door to her fathers office she stayed there for a bit just wondering what he wanted her for. She didn't have to admit that she was scared. Anyone could see it on her face. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Her fathers stern voice said behind the door.

Hinata opened the door softly looking at the floor, "You wanted to s-see me... f-father?" She asked softly cursing herself for stuttering. She was trying to stop even if it was only around her father and council.

Her father held up a letter, "This is a letter from the Kazekage of Suna. He has chosen you as his bride." He smiled softly, "You have brought great honor to this family. To be chosen by a Kage. And one of power like Subaku."

Hinata had gone pale. She looked at her father, "B-but... I.. I am the heir to the Hyuuga clan." She said.

Her father waved it off, "Hanabi will take your place. I was planning for that to happen anyway. Thats why I sent your marriage file to lords all around the land." He said looking back down at the letter. "Go and pack all of the things you would like to take with you. Some you will take on your journey tomorrow and others will be shipped to you. Anything you don't take will be thrown away." He said.

Hinata still stared at him in shock, "Don't I get a say in this? F-father I... I love someone already..." She said cheering herself in her head for saying it out loud.

Her father looked at her, "Is he a Kage? He is of Noble standard?"

"N-no bu-"

"Then it doesn't matter who the boy is. Love is something a noble woman like you can not have. But don't worry. Me and your mother had an arranged marriage and we turned out fine. You will come to love your new husband over time. This is not a discussion so leave to pack. You leave for Suna tomorrow morning. Be ready by seven and meet your escorts at the front gate." He said now ignoring her.

Hinata looked at him her heart broken. She waited there for a little bit longer thinking he would change his mind. When her father continued to ignore her she bowed softly and left the room. She did not let her tears fall until she was in her room. Laying on her bed she started to cry.

A few hours passed and Hinata had all of her things packed. She didn't have much. Her essentials were in a travel pack and the rest were in two boxes. They were going to be left for shipping. Sitting down on her bed she looked around the barren room and wondered how she would be able to go through with this marriage. She knew that if she refused she would bring dishonor to her family and her father might even disown her from the Hyuuga's. She felt tears sting her eyes again when somone knocked on the door.

Taking a breath she looked up, "Come in." She called.

Hanabi walked in looking sad, "Nee-chan... are you really leaving me? We were just starting to get along so well." She said softly looking down.

Hinata went over and hugged Hanabi tightly, "I am sorry. But Kazekage-sama has chosen me as his wife. Its a great opportunity and I... I can't turn that down."

"But what about Naruto? I thought you were going to tell him how much you care for him when he came back from training." Hanabi said clenching her fists in front of her.

Hinata looked at her sister and bit her lip, "I... I know... but... I have no other choice in the matter." She said softly. "Father has already said that if it wasn't the Kazekage I would have gone off to marry someone else. He sent my marriage file to all the nobles around."

Her sister looked at her before hugging her again, "Promise me you will write and try to visit." She said.

Hinata teared up, "I promise. I love you Hanabi."

"I love you too Hinata-neechan"

Hinata woke up the next morning in a daze. She was really leaving her home. Grabbing her travel pack she walked from her room. She stopped at her fathers office hearing him inside scratching his pencil on the paper. She was about to knock and say good bye to her father when she realized that she didn't want to. Looking down she left the house and headed to the front gate. She didn't expect anyone to be there. What shocked her was when she got to the gate and all her friends were there.

Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Skaura, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hanabi, Choji, and Kurenai-sensei. Tearing up she looked at them all, "E-everyone... why are you a-all here?" She asked softly.

Shikamaru sighed a bit, "Me and Kiba are your escorts and everyone else is here to say goodbye." He said.

Everyone then started to come up to her hugging her.

"Be safe." Shino said quietly.

"Don't let that bully push you around alright?" Ino said smirking.

"Don't forget your training as a medical-nin. You will become the top in Suna. Good luck." Sakura said hugging her.

"Be as youthful as ever little dove!" Lee cheered hugging her and spinning her around.

"If you can't be a shinobi anymore keep up your taijutsu so that you can still defend yourself. Don't be afraid to hit Gaara if he scares you." Tenten said handing her a scroll of weapons.

"Be strong out there and send me some rare foods if you can." Choji said chomping away at his chips.

"Hinata, Please be safe out there. I always thought of you as a daughter so please write to me as much as you can." Kurenai said hugging her tightly.

"If he even lays a hand on you I am coming over to Suna and kicking his ass. Be brave cousin." Neji said rubbing her hair lightly.

"I love you so much Nee-chan! Please visit soon!" Hanabi said hugging her.

Hinata smiled at all of their comments and concerns and by the end she was crying, "I won't forget any of you... Th-thank you.. .so much for all you have.. .taught me and... helped me grow..." She said softly before giving them all one final hug.

Walking out of the Khonoa she waved goodbye to all of her friends once more before following Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru into the woods and to Suna.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trees seemed to move with Hinata as she ran through the forest. Shikamaru and Kiba beside her. Kiba was riding Akamaru as the dog had gotten larger than Kiba. Hinata smiled seeing her old teammates running with her again. It was a few hours later of continued running that Kiba spoke and broke the silence between the three.

"Not to complain or anything but what the hell Nara? Why are we running so far! Shouldn't we stop? It should take us two days to get to Suna." Kiba said patting Akamaru's head softly.

Shikamaru looked back then sighed, "I'm sorry... I should have told you earlier. Hiashi has ordered that we arrive at Suna no later than tomorrow afternoon. Which means we have to get to the land where the grass and sand meet before we can stop for camp."

Hinata paled a bit. Her father had ordered this? When? Why? Was the Kazekage expecting her this soon? Clenching her fists she knew that saying sorry now would only cause the boys to stop running. If her father expected them there early then the Kazekage did. She could not afford to dishonor her family.

When they finally reached the land where the grass and sand met they were all tired. Setting up the three tents an making a small fire the ninjas sat down on the ground resting. Shikamaru sat with his back to a tree eating some food he had brought along for the trip. Kiba was sitting against Akamaru who was drinking water from a bowl. Kiba was eating a strip of meat like it was the last food he would ever have. Hinata sat with her arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't do anything just stared at the fire. Kiba watched her before finally getting irritated.

"It's not your fault Hinata." Kiba said.

Hinata's head snapped up and she looked at Kiba before her face fell again, "It is so my fault... Its because of me that my father wants us there so quick. Its because of me that I have to ask you two to push yourselves." She said softly.

Kiba groaned loudly, "I thought we got you over this kind of crap Hinata! Not everything is your fault!" Kiba said throwing a meat strip at her, "Now eat something before we go to bed."

Hinata gasped but grabbed the meat. She looked at him before nodding a bit. Eating it softly she thought about what Kiba said. She knew that Shino and Kiba had been helping her through things. She didn't stutter as much anymore, if at all, and she was not blaming herself over everything. Doing it tonight was a step backwards in her success. No wonder Kiba was mad. Giving a soft sigh she ate the meat thinking some more.

Some time later Hinata looked up at the boys, "Ano... Do you guys know... wh-what is the Kazekage-san is like?" She asked looking down a bit when she stuttered.

Kiba looked to Shikamaru and shrugged, "Remember, we saw him at the Chuunin exams." He said looking up at the sky, "He was the boy with the gourd of sand on his back. The one who wouldn't stop killing."

Hinata started to remember and shivered with fear. How could her father let her go and marry a man like that. She held her arms biting her lip. Shikamaru threw a rock at Kiba growling, "Why scare her like that?"

Shikamaru looked over at her and sighed, "This is so troublesome... Look Hinata, its true that Gaara-san did all of those things, but you can trust me when I say that he has changed. After his fight with Naruto he changed as a person. Thats why he is able to stand as the Kazekage and his people are proud of it. They know he will protect them. You also have to remember that he is one of Naruto's friend. Sure he has a tailed beast locked inside of him but so did Naruto. You remember how Naruto was, shunned away because of what was inside of him. Gaara-san had the same life but he reacted to it differently. Before you listen to other people try getting to know him yourself." He said then fell back onto the floor, "Talking so much makes me tired. Goodnight." He then proceeded to crawl into his tent and fell asleep.

Kiba and Hinata were still in a shock at how much Shikamaru had said. As Kiba said goodnight and went into his tent as well Hinata stayed by the fire. She watched the flames dance as she thought about what Shikamaru had said. She knew he was right but she was still scared that she would make the Kazekage angry at some point and... and... it wouldn't be good. All she could do at this point was pray it never happened. Stretching her arms she went to her own tent to sleep.

They arrived at Suna just as the sun reached its highest point. It was good because Hinata was starting to feel the heat in her large baggy jacket. A guard posted at the gate took them to the Kazekage tower. Stopping at the Kazekage's office he took a deep breath then knocked on the door before opening it.

"Kazekage, the ninja's from Kohona are here." He said.

Gaara looked up from his paperwork shocked, "Already?" He shook his head, "Send them in."

Shikamaru entered with Kiba and Hinata behind him. "Kazekage-san." Shikamaru said nodding a bit.

Gaara waved his hand, "Why are you all here so fast? I expeced you to be here in a week.."

"We were told by Hiashi that we were to be here by today at afternoon. We arrived on time." Shikamaru said.

Gaara arched an eyebrow, "Thats crazy. Is your team alright? With the heat outside and crossing the desert faster than needed probably-" He stopped hearing a thump.

"Hinata! Hey wake up!" Kiba said going down to her and holding her in his arms, "Damnit Hinata!" Kiba pulled out his water bottle and threw the water on Hinata's face making her gasp away.

She looked around then blushed, "S-s-sorry..." She said standing up with Kiba helping her. Kiba moved her to the couch on the side of the office with Hinata sighing a bit more.

Gaara just stared, "You are Hinata-san?"

Hinata flinched a bit at his words and nodded a bit, "Hai..."

Gaara sighed a bit and looked at Shikamaru, "You two may leave. I wish to speak with Hinata-san alone about our arrangements." He said.

Shikamaru nodded and almost dragged a worried and growling Kiba out of the room. Gaara motioned his hand for the seat in front of his desk. Hinata got up and moved into the seat.

"Why was the dog-nin growling at me?" He asked arching his brow.

"Ah... Kiba is... he was... my teammate during the chuunin exams and we are best friends... he is just trying to look out for me..." She said softly holding her hands together so she didn't press her fingers together in nervousness.

Gaara nodded a bit then pulled out a paper, "This is the marriage license. Before we sign it we need to talk about what this marriage will mean between us. Not everyone outside of this room." He said making Hinata nod a bit.

"Alright, so we will be living together, thats a given. If you don't feel comfortable sleeping with me right now thats fine. I don't sleep anyway. I will mostly likely be in my office for most of the day and most of the night. You are also not allowed to go on any more ninja missions."

This made Hinata bit her lip and speak out, "If I may not go out on missions then please let me compromise." She said softly.

Gaara arched his brow, "What do you have in mind?"

"Let me work in the hospital when you don't need me here." She said, "I know that being the Kazekage's wife I will have to manage some things on my own but I would also like to help out your hospital. There are some herbs from Kohona we can get here and also some from other lands that I will be able to do a trade for. It would also bring more of alliance between the lands."

Gaara stared at her in shock before coughing and giving a nod, "Very well. You may do that. On to business, we will need an heir at some point." He said and watched as Hinata only nodded.

"I understand." She said softly.

Gaara gave a nod, "We can work on that after some time together alright? Nobody expects an heir right after we get married." He said before handing her a pen.

Hinata took it but looked at him, "Ano... is... is this it? We write our names down and we are married."

Gaara looked confused, "Yes. What were you expecting?"

Hinata looked down a bit, "A... A wedding maybe..." She said softly.

Gaara groaned. "Temari told me you would say that... Do you really want a wedding?" He asked softly.

Hinata blushed softly, "I... I do."

With a sigh he nodded his head, "Alright. Sign the paper so the Elders are happy and I'll give you a month to prepare for the wedding."

Hinata smiled brightly at him and signed the paper, "Thank you so much Kazekage-sama!" She said happily.

Gaara signed the paper as well, "Please, call me Gaara. I am your husband now."

Hinata blushed a bit, "Alright... .Gaara-kun." She said standing up. I should go put my bags away and start working on the wedding plans." She said.

Gaara nodded and pointed, "Our room is upstairs and on the left." He then went back to his paperwork and Hinata left the office.


	4. Chapter 3

**I had fun with this chapter. :) Hope you all enjoy it! I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 3

When morning came Hinata woke up from her bed and looked around. She didn't know where she was for a moment. Remember the last days events she sighed a bit. She was in Suna and legally married to the Kazekage, Gaara. Getting up from the bed she did her usual morning routine getting dressing in something simple. Hinata wore her fishnets and a tank top on the top of it instead of her heavy jacket. Her pants were a tad baggier than her ninja ones but since she wasn't going on anymore missions she could let her pants fit loosely on her. Pulling on her sandals she walked out and to the kitchen.

Stopping she gasped and turned around seeing a man with messy brown hair and nothing but boxers on. He looked up from making a sandwich and grinned, "Hello there. Who are you pretty lady?" He asked going towards her.

Hinata blushed more and moved back from him, "I uh...I..."

He moved in front of her, "Speechless by my good looks I see. Tell me your name and I'll be sure you are given all the pleasure you could ever get from Kankuro Subaku." he said grinning at her.

Hinata blinked at his name then gulped a bit, "I...I am Hinata Subaku... I married your brother yesterday..."

Kankuro's face went white and he moved away from her quick, "Oh shit... Please don't tell my brother what happened. I will never do it again..." He said actually scared for his life.

Hinata looked at him, "I won't tell him as long as you put on some clothes.." She said softly still not looking at him clearly.

Kankuro nodded and ran out of the room with his sandwich as Temari was walking in, "You Hinata-san?"

Hinata nodded, "You must be Temari-chan. Nice to meet you." She said and bowed a bit.

Temari shrugged her shoulders her four blonde ponytails bobbing a bit. She looked her over, "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

Hinata looked at her and held her hands a bit, "I was going to make breakfast for everyone but it seems Kankuro-san has already gotten breakfast." She said softly.

"You were going to cook for us?" Temari asked and when Hinata nodded she smiled, "I like you already! I think its great that you can cook and are willing to." She said going to sit in a chair, "Between me and you, Gaara doesn't eat that often. He gets so wrapped up in his work he forgets to."

Hinata smiled a bit. "Well I'll just have to change that won't I?" She said as she went around to start cooking.

Awhile later Hinata knocked on Gaara's office door. She heard a grunt from inside so she walked in. Blushing a bit she looked at the plate in her hands, "Gaara-kun... I uh... made breakfast and brought you a plate." She said going towards the desk.

Gaara looked up from his papers confused. No one had ever made him food before. "Thank you Hinata-san." He said moving some papers around to place the food on his desk.

Hinata nodded to him and held her hands watching him. Gaara looked up at her again and saw she wasn't leaving. Was he supposed to do something else? Say something else? Finally he looked at the food and decided to take a bite. Grabbing some eggs with his fork he ate a piece then blinked, "Wow... this is delicious." He said.

Hinata brightened up, "I'm glad you like it. I'll leave you to your work now." She said softly and went to the door, "I'll be back later with lunch." She said and left the office.

Going back to the kitchen Hinata saw Kankuro again but in clothes this time. He even had his purple face paint on. Hinata smiled at him, "Good Morning Kankuro-san. I made breakfast if you would like some. I already took Gaara-kun's plate and I will get my plate after you do." She said.

Kankuro looked at her and nodded, "I uh.. I'm sorry about this morning..."

"What happened this morning?" Asked a voice behind Hinata making her squeak and jump away. Seeing it was Gaara with an empty plate she blinked a bit.

"Did you want more?" She asked softly.

"Yes I did now what happened this morning?" He asked again making Kankuro look away.

"Nothing little brother. Don't worry about it. It was just a misunderstanding on my part..." He didn't want to say more.

Hinata wanted to help Kankuro so she said, "It wasn't anything serious. He just mistook me for one of the kitchen staff." Boy did she say the wrong thing.

Kankuro went white and Gaara went red, "I have been married to this girl one day and already you molest her?"

Kankuro backed up, "No! I didn't touch her! I swear!" He said.

Hinata realized she had made a mistake and ran over to Gaara who was swirling with sand. She went over and touched his chest gasping when cold eyes turned on her, "Gaara-kun... he didn't touch me. He simply embarrassed me. It was harmless. He just said I looked pretty." She said looking at him with a bit of fear.

Gaara shook his head a bit and the sand stopped swirling, "Tch." he said before walking out of the room. Hinata and Kankuro watched him leave in shock.

Gaara sat in his office looking outside of the window. Why did he get so enraged with Kankuro? Hinata had told him it wasn't serious. Why had that angered him?

_"You know why boy."_

Gaara groaned a bit, "What do you mean Shukaku?"

_"The girl is yours. She is claimed by you and the thought of someone else touching that skin before you can..."_ He let the thought trail off as Gaara thought of it.

Gaara's eye twitched and his blood boiled, "Alright... I'm possessive... I get it." He said rolling his eyes.

Shukaku chuckled inside of his head, _"Now, when are you going to taste her blood?"_

"I will not do that. I don't do that anymore." He said growling.

_"Just think about it... it would be so warm... and pure..."_ Shukaku purred.

Gaara's hands shook, "I won't do it..."

Unknown to Gaara, Hinata had walked into the room carrying a large plate of breakfast for him. She tilted her head seeing him shake and grumble to herself. Putting the plate on his desk she walked over and reached to touch his shoulder, "Gaara-kun?" She asked softly touching his shoulder softly.

All of a sudden Gaara turned on her and grabbed her wrist in a tight hold. His eyes were red and a snarl was on his face. Hinata gasped and looked at him in horror, "G-g-gaara-k-kun..." She said voice shaking.

Gaara blinked when he heard the fear in her voice. He looked at her again then let go of her fast and backed away, "I'm sorry Hinata-san... A word of warning... if I seem to be talking to myself... don't get near me... Shukaku is close to the surface." He said sighing a bit.

Hinata looked at him then understood. Taking a step to him she tilted her head, "What were you two talking about? It seemed to be making you angry, and I learned that if you are angry talking to someone about it usually makes it better." She said with a smile.

Gaara stared at her for the longest time before shaking his head, "I would scare you away if I tell you the things Shukaku talks to me about..." He said.

Hinata took a deep breath then went over to him and took his hand. "I'm your wife. I saw you in the Chuunin exams and I am still here. Even after what just happened, most girls would run away after that.. but I'm still here. I may look weak but I'm stronger than you think." She said smiling.

Gaara watched her before sighing. He went and sat down on the couch with her, "Alright... I have never talked to someone about this before so... this is new to me." He said with a sigh.

"When I came into my office I was wondering to myself why I had snapped at my brother over something so small... Shukaku was kind enough to point out to me that... I am very possessive." Gaara said looking at his hands and not her at all. "When I agreed with him he then pointed out that I should..." He stopped.

Hinata took his hand, "Its alright... tell me. I can handle it.."

Gaara looked at her then sighed, "He wants me to taste your blood. Like... in a way what I did in the Chuunin exams... Not kill you but... taste you.."

Hinata's eyes went a bit wide then she sighed a bit, "Well then... um... Hold on... I want to try something... where is Shukaku centered at?"

Gaara looked at her confused then pointed to the center of his stomach. Hinata nodded then looked at him, "If I do this right then..." She stopped and put a finger on his stomach where he had pointed. She felt around in the chakra's then found the energy that was different from Gaara. Assuming it was Shukaku she sent a charge of her own chakra to Shukaku. Gaara's eyes went wide when he heard Shukaku roar in pain.

_"What the hell did she do?"_

"What did you do? You hurt him..."

"Did I hurt you?" Hinata asked a bit scared.

"No... just him." Gaara said looking at her.

"Good." She said with a smile, "I sent a charge of my own chakra to him as a punishment for saying that about me." She said.

Gaara blinked at her then actually laughed, "I should tell you about him more often. You can actually hurt him."

Hinata smiled a bit then stood up, "Alright well, Temari-san said she needed to talk to me soon. I brought you more food, its on your desk. I'll see you later Gaara-kun." She said and turned to leave then looked back and smiled a bit, "Be good Shukaku-san or I will send more chakra your way." She giggled a bit at her boldness then left the room. Gaara was watching in shock and Shukaku was growling.

Hinata walked over to Temari and smiled, "Sorry I'm late... I needed to handle something with Gaara-kun."

"Its alright. All I wanted to do was take you to your new office. If I had known you would be with Gaara I would have gone to you." She said before nodding her head for her to follow her.

Hinata followed after Temari and went to a room which was right next to Gaara's. Opening the door Temari smiled, "This is your office. Its a bit bare right now but you can do whatever you like to it. That door over there is a quick access to Gaara's office if you need anything." She said smiling.

Hinata smiled brightly and looked around, "This will make planning the wedding so much easier. Thank you Temari." She said softly.

Temari nodded a bit and left her in her office. Awhile later a knock on her door came. Calling for whoever it was to come in she blinked seeing Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hi Kiba... whats up?" She asked softly standing up from her desk.

Kiba sighed a bit and looked at her, "I didn't think you would do it..." He said grinding his teeth a bit.

Hinata blinked in shock, "Do what?"

"You know what..."

"You mean marry Gaara-kun?"

Kiba looked up, "Your already addressing him so formally? It took me and Shino months to get you to call us by our names and he gets it in a day?" He asked growling more.

Hinata took a step back from Kiba, "Kiba...We signed the marriage license... we are married... I need to be formal with him... he is my husband."

Kiba growled again and Hinata gasped when Akamaru growled and started to stalk her. "Kiba... don't do this... stop... your scaring m-me..." She said gulping a bit.

Kiba looked at her his eyes red, "No... I won't let this happen... I won't lose you to him..."

Hinata backed away but was stopped by her desk, "Kiba... I'm already married by law... you can't do anything... just... just leave my office..."

Snarling Kiba grabbed her wrists, "If I can't have you then no one will... I won't let him have you!"

Hinata watched in horror as Kiba bit into her neck and Akamaru bit into her side. Screaming in pain she tried to get away but Kiba held her hands pinned.

Faintly she could hear something crash and a roar. She then felt Kiba and Akamaru leave her. Falling onto the floor she blinked her eyes seeing Gaara standing beside her his eyes full of fury and Kiba and Akamaru gasping for breath in an almost complete sand burial. Hinata panted a bit but was able to move. She grabbed onto Gaara's pant leg making him freeze and look down at her.

"D-d-don't... p-plea...se... Don't... ki...ll... them..." She choked out.

Gaara growled, "They tried to kill you and you are protecting them?"

"M-my... fr-friends... jus...t... lo-lock... them...u-up... n-no...mo-ore... ki-illing..." She gasped out before passing out.

Gaara watched her and thought of her words before sighing. He shifted the sand so that their wrists and legs were bound then left them along. He then bent down to Hinata and almost felt ill at how much blood there was. Picking her up quickly he ran to the hospital wing trying to ignore Shukaku who was delighted in the fact that he was tasting Hinata's blood. What shocked Gaara was Shukaku's happiness didn't last long.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here we are again with another chapter! Here is the conclusion to the cliffhanger I left you all with last time. :D Hope you all enjoy! I don't own Nartuto!**

Chapter 4

A week passed before Hinata was released from the hospital. Shikamaru had taken Kiba and Akamaru back to Kohona the day after the incident to stand trial with the Hokage. Gaara had stayed in his office the whole week. He refused to go down and see Hinata in a hospital bed. For some reason it made his stomach churn and he felt bile in his throat.

When Hinata was finally able to get up and walk around she found her neck still a bit stiff. The doctors had told her she would not have a scar on her neck but she would have a very large on her side. She was still in a shock that Kiba and Akamaru had tried to kill her. She didn't think it possible for two of her best friends.

Hinata needed something to do and she was already a week behind in making plans for the wedding. Injured or not she needed to get it done. She had three weeks left. Going straight to her office she cursed the man whoever invented stairs. Finally reaching the top she went down the hall and inside her office. Looking around she noticed that someone had cleaned up everything. It looked fresh like the day she had entered. Going over to the desk she pulled out her books of shops and owners around in Suna. She also pulled out the list of people she would have to invite as a dignitary and people she wanted to be there for her.

Looking at the list she realized that Kiba would have to be crossed out. Using a black marker she crossed out his name then started to make up the guest book. Coming to a decision for everyone she decided that Gaara needed to look at it and she needed to see if he wanted to invite anyone. Standing up slowly she took the list and a pen and went over to the door connecting their offices. Knocking she opened it up to see him staring at the other door. She giggled, "Over here... I wanted to ask you abou-" She was stopped by Gaara standing up.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" He asked going to her.

Hinata blinked, "I was released today. Weren't you informed of that?"

Gaara looked over her neck and saw the bandages and the bulge of bandages around her chest and he shook his head, "You need to go back. You should be up and working like this."

Hinata sighed and shook her head, "No I don't. Gaara-kun do not try to baby me. I told you before I'm stronger than I look. The bandages are only here to keep the stiffness from hurting me too much. Its nothing serious just a slight pinch." she said.

"Then you should rest until the pain goes away." He said glaring that she was talking back to him.

"The pain in my neck will go away in a few days but the pain in my side may never go away Gaara-kun. I'll have a scar there forever that will give me pain at some times. I can't quit work because of a small pain." She said glaring back at him not backing down.

He sighed and looked her over, "Your not going to back down are you?" He asked with a glare.

"No I'm not." She said holding her head up a bit.

Gaara sighed again and walked to his desk to sit down, "Alright... what is it you needed?"

Hinata smiled at the fact she won their first argument. She walked over and held out the list, "I made up the guest list for the wedding but I need to know if you want to invite anyone or take anyone off for a specific reason." She said.

Gaara grabbed the list and looked it over. It was a bit long but that was because of the high class people that had to be there. Plus the council. A select few of her friends and family and his family. He thought a bit then handed the list to her, "Just one person is missing..."

Hinata blinked, "Really? Who?"

"I have had one student who was not deathly afraid of me. I would like to think she is also my friend after her training. Her name is Matsuri. I would like it if she came."

Blinking again Hinata nodded, "Alright. Thats fine. I'll put her down. Thank you Gaara-kun. I'll talk to you later." She said walking back to her office and shutting the door between them.

Sitting at her desk she thought about this Matsuri girl Gaara had spoke about. Hinata had thought it was great he had a student. But why was it the minute Hinata found out it was a woman her heart dropped. For some reason she didn't want to invite this girl. That made her confused. Shaking her head she wrote her name down on the list and decided to talk to Temari about it later that day. Right now she had to find caterers, florists, and a cake.

* * *

A few days passed and Gaara was in his office looking over what the dog ninja's sentence had been. They had taken away his chakra along with the dog. Gaara growled. That was too good for him. Shaking his head he looked up seeing Matsuri standing in front of him.

"How long have you been there?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri giggled a bit, "I just got here. Don't worry. Your getting better." She said then looked up hearing a squeal next door. "Is your sister using the extra office?" She asked.

Gaara looked over and shook his head, "No, thats my wife Hinata-san. Thats her office now." He said.

"You got married while I was on a mission? Why?" Matsuri asked clenching her fists a bit.

"Only in title. I was forced to by the elders. They said I had to marry an noble woman. The wedding is in three weeks and your invited." He said looking back to his papers.

"Oh... Thank you Gaara-sama." She said, "Here are the scrolls from my mission."

"Very good Matsuri. Gah... Can you take this to Hinata-san? I don't know how I got her wedding paperwork." He asked handing the papers to Matsuri then going back to his work.

Matsuri bit her lip a bit but took the papers and went into Hinata's office. Hinata looked up and smiled, "Hello there. Whats your name?" She asked wondering why this girl was coming from Gaara's office.

Matsuri held up the papers. "My name is Matsuri. I just got back from a mission and Gaara-sama said these papers were your and asked me to give them to you."

Hinata blinked and smiled, "Thank you so much. I don't understand how the papers keep ending up over there.." She said softly taking the papers, "So your Matsuri-chan? Gaara-kun told me so much about you." She said.

"Kun? I hope you know Gaara-sama doesn't like to be called that." Matsuri said watching the girls face fall.

"O-oh? He never said anything before..." She said softly.

Matsuri nodded looking her over, "I know _everything _there is to know about Gaara-sama. If you need any help just ask me." She said smirking and walking away.

Hinata watched her leave before sighing a bit. She worked on her paperwork for the wedding more before she had to get up and fix dinner for the Suna siblings. She started to fix some steak and potato's and some corn. She smiled as Temari and Kankuro came and grabbed their plates thanking them then running off. She grabbed her plate and Gaara's plate and walked over to his office.

Knocking on the door she opened it and looked down a bit, "I... I made dinner." She said softly.

Gaara looked up and nodded, "Come on in, I'll be done in a second and then I'll eat."

Hinata nodded and sat down on the couch holding their plates looking at the food. She had been thinking about what Matsuri-san had said. She couldn't figure out what to do. She wasn't even asking Gaara about what he wanted in the wedding. She figured out that she should.

When Gaara sat down next to her he tilted his head, "Are you alright? Pain getting to you again?"

She looked up and shook her head, "No, I was... just thinking. Um... Did you want me to include you in the wedding plans more? Are there certain things you want?" She asked looking at him.

Gaara blinked, "All I ask is that there is no pink I'm happy with anything you plan. I don't care what you do." He said shanking his head and took a bit. "This is really good Hinata-san."

Hinata smiled a bit, "Alright and thank you Gaara-k-...sama..." She said softly.

Gaara stopped and blinked, "Sama? What happened to Kun?" He asked looking at her.

Hinata looked at him, "I... I was told... that you didn't like to be called Kun..." She said softly.

"Who said that?"

"Matsuri-san..."

He sighed, "I told her I don't want her to call me Kun. I'm her sensei not her close friend." He said, "To get her to stop calling me that I told her I hate the suffix Kun."

Hinata blinked, "So its alright if I call you with the suffix Kun?" She asked softly.

Gaara nodded, "You are my wife. If you want you don't have to use the suffix."

Hinata blushed, "I could never do that... at least not so soon... I haven't known you for too long... e-even if... we are married." She said softly eating her food.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Matsuri had come around and very innocently given Hinata wrong advice. There were a few times thats she even slipped and dropped all the papers off her desk. Hinata being so kind as she is never suspected that Matsuri was out to get her. Finally came the day of the wedding.

Gaara was in his dressing room growling as his brother was tying his bow tie. "I don't understand why I have to wear this..." He said.

Kankuro shook his head, "All the groomsmen do. Hinata picked it out so you have to do it." He said.

Gaara sighed, "I didn't think she would go all out for this..."

"She is a woman. What did you expect her to do?" Kankuro laughed. "I have to go and check on some things you wait here." He said then left the room with Gaara looking at himself in the mirror.

"You don't have to do this you know..." Said a voice behind him.

Turning Gaara saw Matsuri standing inside his room shutting the door. "What are you talking about?"

"I talking about the fact that you could go back. You don't have to marry Hinata-san. You could marry someone else. Someone you love."

Gaara made a disbelieving sound, "I don't love anyone but myself so this marriage is fine by me."

Matsuri flinched a bit at his words, "W-what about me?"

"What about you? Your my student. I'm your sensei."

"What if I could be more?"

"You will never be more."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think of you in that way. I think of you as only my student. You will never raise from that."

Matsuri teared up and turned away, "I will never give up..." She said then left the room.

Gaara blinked thinking of what she meant by that but Kankuro had come in to say it was time for the wedding to start.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! It took me longer than I had hoped but I got it finished. You can thank scary movies that keep me awake at night for that. XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 5

Gaara stood at the alter looking around the room waiting for Hinata to come out. There were lavender and a pale red,that wasn't quite pink, flowers everywhere. He didn't understand how she was able to do this. He could see the nobles mixed in with friends and family. He was about to count how many people there were when the music started playing. He looked up watching the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk in. Kankuro was the only groomsman he choose. He would have wanted Naruto to be here but he was still out on training.

When everyone was standing at the front he looked up as the music changed a bit and the doors opened to reveal Hinata and her father. He was actually speechless to how beautiful she looked. He had never thought of a woman attractive before.

Her dress was simple, it had spaghetti straps and a thin cloth around her shoulders. The waist of the dress was a bit tight looking but it loosened up once it got to her hips and it seemed to flow around her as she walked. Her veil was covering her face but he could faintly see her. She looked nervous. When she arrived with her father, he looked at the man and was shocked to see how readily he handed his daughter over. He didn't even comment on Gaara. Looking back to Hinata he watched her while the priest started to read.

When the time came Gaara looked at Hinata and said, "I do."

Hinata looked at him and nodded, "I do."

They took turns putting on their rings on each other then Gaara lifted the veil from her face. He was stunned at how beautiful she could be with so little makeup. Hearing he had approval he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. He didn't think much of it. What woman would kiss him back. It was then he was shocked as Hinata kissed him back putting a hand on his chest to keep balanced. Pulling back he heard applause from everyone. He sighed and took her hand and they walked out of the hall to go to the reception area for food and drinks.

Sitting down at a table for the two of them, Hinata watched as everyone walked into the room. First came the nobles who sat on one said of the room then their friends and family who sat on the other side. Hinata smiled at everyone there but when she didn't see Kiba she looked down a bit. Memories came back and she realized that even if he could have been here Gaara wouldn't have let him.

Dinner came with the waiters. She smiled seeing everyone getting what they enjoy. She had done her research and had gotten everyones favorite food. Gaara had been the trick for her. She had ordered him the same thing she had which was a simple steak and potatoes but she had taken a chance a put a side of salted tongue on his plate. Watching him she saw his eyes widen a slight at the sight of the salted tongues. He ate them first which made Hinata happy.

Soon it was time for the dancing. She watched as everyone danced on the dance floor in front of her. Hinata watched everyone having a good time and wanted to dance as well. That was when she heard the DJ say that it was time for the father daughter dance. She paled a bit. That dance she didn't want to do. Her father got up and walked over to her table holding out his hand. She took it and let him lead her onto the now empty dance floor. He started to dance with her not even looking at her.

In the middle of the dance he mumbled, "I hope you are happy."

Hinata was shocked but smiled a bit, "I.. I am father.."

"Good because even if you weren't you can't leave the Kazekage."

Hinata's smile left and she felt heavy with sorrow, "You don't have anything else to say to me father?" She asked softly.

"I do... If I so much as hear that your marriage is not working out because of you I will disown you. I don't care if he is sleeping with other women or abusing you. You stay here for the honor of your clan."

Tears threatened her eyes and one slipped down. Closing her eyes she gave a soft nod but then felt them stop dancing suddenly.

"I would appreciate you not making my wife cry on her wedding day."

"I was only telling her the truth." Her father said.

"Your worse then my father. I don't want to see your face again after tonight." Gaara said pulling Hinata away from her father and to sit back down. Hinata sniffed and wiped her face quickly to look at Gaara.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly.

"Don't be. Its not your fault." He said watching the dance floor.

Hinata smiled and looked up as the DJ said it was time for the new married couple to dance for the first time. Gaara seemed to pale, "I can't dance..." he whispered.

Hinata giggled a bit, "I can teach you. Come on. We have to do this." She said taking his hand. This time she was the one leading him. She put his hands in the right place then whispered how to move his feet. When he got it he started to move her around the dance floor in fluid movements. She couldn't keep the blush from her face.

Dancing around with Gaara she could see the determination in his face to get the dance right. When the song ended she could see the relief in his face. The DJ announced that it was time for the bride and groom to dance with the guests. Gaara shook his head and went to sit back down leaving Hinata to dance with everyone.

The nobles went first and congratulated her for marrying the Kazekage. She kept on a happy face and was relieved when she got to dance with her friends.

Shino came first and started to slow dance with her. His cool appearance softened a bit as he watched her, "I don't know if they told you but... they took away Kiba and Akamaru's chakra for attacking you..."

Hinata looked down at his chest with a sigh, "I assumed that would happen... I... I just never thought he was capable of something like that.."

Shino nodded, "I know... I'm sorry... He wanted me to ask if... If he could send letters in my name... he wants to apologize and make up for what he did in anger."

Hinata thought for a moment then nodded, "I believe in second chances. Tell him I agree. Thank you Shino."

Shino nodded and the song ended and he passed her to another dance partner. She was passed to Shikamaru who took her in a lazy waltz.

"So how is your input on your husband?" He asked.

With a giggle she smiled, "You were right... I was too quick to judge him by how he was in the past. He seems to have changed a lot, even if Shukaku hasn't."

Shikamaru blinked and looked at her funny, "What do you mean by that? You talked to Shukaku?"

Hinata blinked, "Not personally... Gaara tells me of his conversations with Shukaku sometimes. It helps him relieve stress." She said.

Shikamaru blinked, "Word of warning Hinata, don't force Gaara to fall asleep... if you do Shukaku will have control... Gaara won't be able to help you if that happens..." He said and bowed to her as the song ended.

Nodding to Shikamaru she was passed to Kakashi. Blinking she was swept away into a elegant dance.

"Naruto still hasn't come back for training, or else he would be here." He said softly behind his mask.

Hinata saddened a bit, "I know... I.. I'm a little scared on how he will react to me marrying Gaara-kun. They are best friends."

"He will be happy for you and Gaara. I just hope you will come to love Gaara like you did Naruto... maybe more." He said.

Blushing she looked at Kakashi, "Is it so obvious?" She asked softly.

"To everyone but Naruto. But don't worry... Gaara is a good man. He will protect you and keep you happy." He said.

Hinata nodded and thought she saw a smile behind his mask. When the song ended she was passed to Lee, then Chouji, Kankuro, and Neji was last. When it was all over she sat down next to Gaara exhausted.

"Time to leave?" He asked softly.

Hinata giggled a bit, "Yes Gaara-kun... if you wish to leave now we can." She said smiling.

He took her on her word and took her hand and said goodbye to everyone and the two left the hall in a rush. They went back to their room where Hinata went into the bathroom to take off her gown and put on her pajamas. Going out she saw Gaara sitting on the couch in his boxers reading a book.

"Are you not coming to bed?" She asked softly.

"I don't sleep."

"O-oh... Well... goodnight then... Gaara-kun. Shukaku-san..." She said softly and climbed into the bed.

Gaara turned to watch her as she fell asleep in no time at all.

* * *

In the morning Gaara looked up hearing a knock at the door. He went to open it to see who it was and grunted when maids pushed past him bringing in boxes and bags.

"What is this?" He asked sternly.

"Your wedding presents Kazekage-san."

Gaara watched them come in and the maid left. He blinked before walking over to Hinata and shaking her a bit, "Hey... Hinata-san... Wedding presents are here..." he said before walking back to the couch.

Hinata groaned awake before looking up and over at him, "H-huh?"

He only pointed to the boxes. Hinata looked over blinking long. She yawned then sat up in the bed, "Oh... everyones gifts to us." She said softly. Getting up she went into the bathroom and changed into some regular clothes. Coming out she pushed all the boxes over to Gaara on the couch then sat down next to him.

"Alright.. which ones first..." She said softly. "Do you want to open them too?" She asked smiling.

Gaara only shook his head, "No. I don't trust boxes..." He said sternly.

Blinking a bit she only nodded, "Alright... Hm..." She picked up a box, "This is side must be from all the nobles... lets open those first..." She said softly. Opening them she was rewarded with, scrolls, books, and things she didn't really have a use for. Shaking her head she started to open the boxes from their friends.

Lee had given them both green jumpsuits. Hinata had laughed while Gaara's eye seemed to twitch.

Neji and Hanabi had given her a wall ornament of the Hyuuga clan symbol for her office.

Chouji gave them a ticket to a steak dinner at a good restaurant in Suna. Gaara only rolled his eyes while Hinata thought it was sweet.

Shikamaru gave them a board game of Shōgi. Gaara looked at it confused and Hinata promised to teach him how to play later.

Temari gave Hinata a cookbook which made Gaara a bit red faced. But what made him angry was Kankuro had given Hinata a apron that looked too small for Hinata's chest. Calming him down she explained that they were joking and not to take it seriously. Gaara was still going to talk with his brother.

Sakura gave a book of Suna plants and their uses which Hinata was very grateful for.

Kurenai gave Hinata a locket. One side was already filled. It had a picture of her and her team. A note read _'The other side is for a picture of the man you love.' _ Hinata thought it strange that it didn't say the man she married but she shrugged it off.

Opening the box from Ino her face went red and she shut it back again. Gaara blinked, "What was that?"

"Nothing! Lets go to the next one." She said but Gaara took the box from her.

"Let me see..." He opened it up and pulled out lavender panties and bra. He blinked, "These are for you?" When Hinata nodded he blinked, "I don't see a problem with the bra but she gave you ripped underwear.. there is a hole in them..."

Hinata's face went a deep red and she looked down. She quickly took them from him and put them back in the box and put it down, "Next present... we only have two more." She said. "You open this one... its addressed to you." She said softly.

Gaara blinked and looked at the tag. It was from Kakashi. Opening the box he found it full of books. Blinking he read the note out loud, "To help you with ideas. What does that mean?" He asked.

"Let me see..." She said reaching her hand in and looked at a book. She gasped and dropped it, "Oh no... its the Icha Icha series... by the looks of it he bought you the whole collection..." She blushed again.

"What does that mean? What kind of books are they?" He asked confused.

Hinata sighed, "They are books... that tell stories... with sex in them..."

Gaara blinked and looked at them again. _'Stash them away for later...'_ Shukaku said and Gaara actually did what he said for once.

Hinata picked up the last box. It was from Shino. Opening it up she teared up. Inside there was a picture frame of her with all of her friends from Kohona. It was just after the Chuunin exams. Before Sasuke left. Naruto was in the front with her next to him laughing. She smiled at how happy everything was. She looked to the side and blinked.

"I missed a box?" She walked over and picked it up. It was heavy. She then gasped when something inside moved. Gaara stood up and got defensive. "Hold on Gaara-kun... let me just open it first.." She said softly putting the box back down. On the top was Shino's name but next to it with the words _'I'm Sorry.'_She opened the box slowly and gasped when a small black puppy shot out landing on her chest.

It barked happily and licked her face. Gaara watched in shock before growling, "It has that dog ninja's smell on it..." He said storming to the dog.

"Gaara-kun.. wait... Please its just a puppy. Could we keep him?" She asked softly looking at him biting her lip.

"Why should we? It might just be a plot for the dog to come back and kill you?" He said angrily.

"How could he? He doesn't have any chakra and he isn't allowed back into Suna. This is a new puppy. And its not even a dog from his clan. There is no way this puppy is a threat. Please?" She asked looking at him with big wide eyes.

He looked her over again and back at the puppy before growling. "Fine... you can keep the dog but the first sign of it being against us I kill it." He said going back to the couch.

Hinata was about to protest when the puppy barked and ran over to Gaara and jumped onto his lap wagging his tail begging to be pet. Hinata laughed and walked over to sit next to them.

"I think everything will be fine."


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter~! Sorry if it took too long to update. I started another fan fiction with Hidan. :) Check it out if you guys want. Its called Never Expected. :) 2 Chapters so far. Alright! I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 6

A month passed and a familiar figure walked into Kohona. Grinning he looked around the village. The man walked around until he saw some pink hair.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled running over to her.

Sakura turned around and gasped, "N-naruto?"

Naruto grinned again, "Its been a long time. How are you?"

"Your back!" She yelled and hugged him.

"Yeah, I am. How is everything here? Did I miss anything?" He asked with a smile.

"No, not really." She said forgetting about Hinata.

* * *

Back in Suna things were growing dark. Hinata was in the kitchen cooking with Temari. Taking two plates she walked to Gaara's office and walked right in. "Gaara-kun...I brought dinner." She said with a smile. She stopped when she saw Kankuro standing there with a scared face.

"Whats going on?" She asked setting down the plates and looking from Kankuro to Gaara.

"It seems our permitter has been breached. Someone killed all our men at the front gate." Gaara said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I need to get to the hospital then. They will need my help with the casualties..." she said about to leave.

"No."

Hinata stopped and looked at Gaara, "Why not? I need to help the hospital." She said.

"I won't let you do that... The killer is still in the village and I won't have you walking around in the open." He said sternly.

They all jumped a bit hearing small bombs go off and mens screams. Hinata and Kankuro ran to the window and looked out. Using her byakugan she looked into the sky. She saw a bird, but it was larger than any she has seen. Gasping she realized it wasn't really a bird. It was a mass of chakra. She looked above the bird and saw a man. She knew this kind of chakra.

"Gaara you can't go out there..." She said releasing her byakugan.

"And why not?" He asked strapping on his gourd.

"Because I looked out and the one attacking is a member of the Akatsuki."

"All the more reason to go out there and fight him. He is in my village and I must protect the people." He said walking to the window next to her.

"Gaara-kun... please don't do this... they are after the tailed beasts. I know because they came after Naruto once... Don't go." She said biting her lip. She couldn't figure out why but she didn't want him to go.

Gaara sighed a bit, "Hinata, do not worry. I will come back." He said touching her face lightly.

Hinata blushed but gulped and nodded. Gaara then nodded to her and his sand moved around him to take him into the air to fight the man on the bird.

Kankuro put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Don't worry. Gaara always wins." He said. Hinata nodded and watched them.

As the battle raged on Hinata had activated her byakugan to make sure Gaara's chakra levels were alright. She gasped seeing it starting to get low. She saw the large bomb form and she saw Gaara put all of his chakra into the sand to cover the village. "Kankuro, get ready to move... Gaara is going to fall..." She said softly not sure if he heard her.

When the sand was away from the village she gasped as Gaara passed out from using up almost all of his chakra. She grabbed the bars to go after him but Temari had come in the room and grabbed her.

"Gaara! Gaara wake up!" She screamed trying to pull away from Temari.

She watched in horror as the Akatsuki member grab onto Gaara and fly off with him, "No... NO! Shukaku! Shukaku wake up and help him! Gaara!" She screamed her eyes filling with tears.

Temari wouldn't let her go but Kankuro jumped out chasing after them. "Temari! Let me go after them! I can help! Gaara needs a healer!" She yelled but Temari held onto her.

"Hinata-san, you can't go. With Gaara captured you have to take on the role of Kazekage. We need to relay on Kankuro and you need to talk to the Elders. Please Hinata-san, pull yourself together... for Gaara?"

Hinata looked at her for the longest time before sniffing and releasing her byakugan and standing up. Wiping the tears away she nodded to Temari, "Your right... I... I need to stay strong for Gaara-kun. He would be angry if I let things fall apart while he is away."

Temari nodded and looked at her, "What do you want to do?"

"Send a group of three ninjas as back up for Kankuro-san. Call the Elders together so I may speak with them." She said picking up Gaara's office a bit.

Temari nodded and ran out of the office to do as she said. A couple minutes later Hinata walked to the meeting room. She sat there as they all came in.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is the Kazekage?" One asked.

"The Kazekage was captured by the Akatsuki... and until he is rescued I am acting as Kazekage." Hinata said not letting her fear show.

"Who said you could do that?"

"It is the Elders decision to pick an acting Kazekage."

"That is only if the existing Kazekage doesn't have a wife. The Kazekage, in our marriage agreement that you all signed on, states that if the Kazekage is captured, away on a mission or killed, his wife, me will take over as Kazekage until he returns or another is chosen as new Kazekage." She said watching their faces fall.

"Fine. You are acting Kazekage. You say Gaara-san was captured by the Akatsuki. What actions do you plan to take?" Another brought up.

"Kankuro has already gone after Gaara, and I sent a team of three ninjas to go after him as back up. They should return shortly with or without Gaara. If that happens we will gather the information from them and I will make my next decision." She said.

As if on cue Temari burst into the room. "The ninja's are back and Kankuro is poisoned. We weren't able to retrieve Gaara." She said.

Hinata's face fell and she nodded a bit, "I will be there shortly." She said.

Temari nodded, "We do have one other problem. The poison is new to us. None of our medical-nin can heal him." She said getting scared.

Hinata nodded, "I shall contact Kohona and see if they can send their best medical-nin." She said, "In the mean time I will come down and help with him."

Temari nodded and went back to the hospital. Hinata looked at the Elders, "I am asking Kohona for help. Then I will work with Kankuro-san until they arrive. Agreed?" She asked.

They all nodded and the meeting was adjourned. Hinata sent a bird to Kohona praying they would get here in time. Hinata then ran to the medical ward and looked over Kankuro.

* * *

Hinata didn't know how much time had passed. She switched with the medical staff so everyone would have a good rest. But Hinata was having a hard time resting. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing Gaara being taken away from her. She was struggling with her feelings and with him gone and Kankuro on a figurative death bed she couldn't really thing on it to well.

Finally Kohona's ninja's arrived. She got the message when she was working on Kankuro to keep the poison from spreading around in his body. She told the ninja to send them in not knowing who they sent.

She froze when she heard, "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"

Hinata turned her head and saw Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Gulping she looked to Sakura, "I'm sorry... but we really need to work on Kankuro. Explanations later." She said and was happy when Sakura ran over and started to help her out.

Hinata watched as Sakura looked him over then shook her head, "I don't know.."

Hinata was about to lose all hope when she heard, "I know how to cure him..."

Looking back she saw Chiyo from the Elders council. "If you knew how to heal him then why are you waiting until just now?" She yelled stressed out already.

Chiyo shook her head, "I am sorry but it was my choice to not partake in any of the villages decisions. I stood on the council just to know what was happening but I never voice my opinion. The only reason I am stepping forward is because the one who poisoned Kankuro is my grandson. It is my responsibility to right this wrong." She looked at Sakura, "If I gave you the ingredients for the antidote can you do it?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. Just tell me what to do." She said.

Hinata left the two to work putting Kankuro in their hands. She stooped when she saw Naruto standing in the hall waiting for her.

"N-Naruto-kun... I see you came back from training." she said softly.

She applauded herself that she didn't faint when he spoke, "Yeah I got back a few days ago before we got called on the mission. But I don't understand why your here." He said.

Hinata blinked shocked, "You mean no one told you?" She asked.

"Told me what?"

Hinata bit her lip and looked down a bit then looked at him, "I... I'm married to the Kazekage."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, "You... you what? You married Gaara? But why?"

Hinata blinked at his response, "The elders were forcing him to marry and I was the best candidate that he chose."

"So it was a political marriage?" He asked.

Hinata nodded and jumped when he growled, "But he knew... how could he..." He looked at her, "Are you happy at all?"

Hinata looked shocked but nodded, "I... I am.. He is kind to me and I fell safe." she said softly.

Naruto nodded and walked off. He was going to find Gaara and then kick his ass.

Hinata looked to Kakashi confused, "Why is he angry?" She asked softly.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "I want to stay out of this but.. I will say that he did like you Hinata-san." He said softly.

Hinata gasped and looked away. She went back to watch Kankuro and watched as Skaura healed him. Finally she walked back to Gaara's office and sat down. She looked around unsure of what to do. She thought of how the Akatsuki member just came into their village and took Gaara away from her. The rage started to build in her until she screamed and punched the wall. She panted and looked at her hand. That had felt good. She then began to scream and punch the wall until there was a hole. She then slumped to the ground just staring at the hole.

* * *

Temari came in sometime later and said that the Kohona ninja's had left to get Gaara back. Hinata nodded then started to break down.

"Hinata-san.. I know its hard... I'm sorry." Temari said softly.

Hinata cried softly, "I don't know what to do Temari... I... I think I've fallen in love with him..." She sniffed.

Temari looked at her shocked for the longest time before hugging her tightly, "Hinata-san thats great! Come on! Lets get everyone together and lets get my brother back." She said taking her hand.


	8. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry everyone! School and work just overloaded and I didn't have enough time to write at all. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I hope you will stay with me~ :D **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO~**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hinata and Temari walked out of the Kazekage tower and started to walk along the sand walkways. They were heading to the gate. When they got halfway there the elders of the village came running up behind them screaming. Looking back Hinata and Temari waited for them. Upon arriving the oldest elder glared at her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"To get my husband and Kazekage." She said.

"You can not do that. You must stay here." Another said.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I can and can't do. I will _not_ abandon him." Hinata said her eyes filling with rage.

"That is not what we are saying. If he is captured then he has probably lost control and Shukaku is out." The first elder said.

Hinata closed her eyes and then took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes and looked at the men in front of her, "When I started this marriage I was afraid of Garra-kun. I didn't know what to expect and I was afraid of the demon he held inside of him. But then I pushed past my fear. I started to talk with him, and the demon. I talked with them and laughed with them. You may think because Gaara-kun is bad because of the demon he holds in him but that is not true."

She paused a second not noticing the villagers circling them. "The truth is Garra-kun as well as Shukaku are misunderstood. All they want is to be recognized and loved. It is the hatred and evil that _you_ all show him that made him act the way he did. If you call a child a monster long enough they will begin to believe it themselves. Now I am going after my husband and you will not stop me."

Hinata started to walk away from them. The elders started to yell at them again but the villagers in the village started to walk with her. "Let us get our Kazekage back!" "Yeah lets do it!" They all cheered.

Temari smiled, "Alright people! Ninja's stay on the parameter and help the villagers move with us! Lets go people!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and searched around for familiar chakra systems. When she found Naruto she started to lead the village, no, her village to the Kazekage.

Running with the villagers so that they all could keep up Hinata ran and ran getting closer to Naruto's chakra. What was making her chest tighten was she could not sense Gaara's chakra. She could see all the chakra signatures of everyone there and they seemed to be leaning over something but Gaara was not there.

Running faster she shook her head not wanting to think about it. When she finally came to the clearing she saw one person's chakra flowing into something else. She couldn't understand so she turned off her byakugan and ran over to them.

Hinata stopped a few steps behind Naruto seeing Gaara laying on the ground his eyes closed. Hinata covered her mouth and tears started to fill her eyes. Temari walked over to Hinata and hugged her tightly. The villagers walked over and stood around everyone staring at their fallen Kazekage.

Hinata was about to look away when she saw Gaara's eyes open. She stared in shock and a brim of hope seeing Naruto help Gaara up. When Gaara looked back at the villagers that came she saw the shock on his face.

"What is everyone doing here?" Gaara asked softly.

"We all came to bring you back to the village Gaara. All of us." Kankuro said smiling.

Gaara looked around and smiled. When his eyes landed on Hinata he watched her softly. Neither of them could deny their feelings any longer. Hinata took a step toward him before Gaara gave a small smile. She then ran over to him and went into his arms holding onto him crying softly.

Gaara stared at her confused for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her as well and hugged her tightly. He had never felt this before. He liked this feeling. Closing his eyes he held her for awhile before he heard Naruto clear his throat. Opening his eyes and turning back he was shocked to see almost anger on Naruto's face.

"Chyio-san died... we should get her back to the village to bury her." he said turning away from him and Hinata.

Hinata looked down and away. Gaara looked between them wondering if he missed something. Sighing he nodded and lead the villagers back to the village.

* * *

When they returned to the village Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and the Leaf team went into Gaara's office. Gaara sat down in his chair and they all looked at him. Finally Temari speaks up.

"So what did they do to you Gaara?" She asked breaking the silence.

Gaara looked up at her then gave a sigh, "They took away my tailed beast."

Everyone gasped and watched him.

"They got Shukaku? How? That shouldn't be possible. You would be dead..." Hinata said biting her lip.

"I was dead Hinata... Chiyo gave me her life energy bringing me back..." He said.

Sakura nodded, "Naruto helped her or she would have never been able to do it in her age."

Naruto looked away and sat on the floor. "I did what I did to help a friend. Thats what _friends_ do." He said.

Hinata looked at him and was about to say something when the council burst into the room, "I told you not to go out there! You got all of the villager's hopes up that you would find that boy alive." The eldest said.

Hinata's face went red and she marched up to the council member, "If you would open your eyes and put on your glasses you would see that the Kazekage is here! He is alive and if you don't want him anger leave now and I won't tell him how you all treated me."

The men looked over and saw a glaring Kazekage. They bowed and said they were grateful he was back then left out the door again shutting it.

"So how did they treat you?" Gaara asked making Hinata spin on her heal.

"They wanted to believe you were dead... they did not like me taking over with your absence and they were pushing to pick a new Kazekage after one day." She said with a shrug.

"Gee Hinata-chan. You sure have gotten more hard in your attitude towards your elders. I wonder who changed you on that?" Naruto said with a bit of anger.

Gaara looked at Naruto with a bit of shock, "What are you saying Naruto?"

Naruto stood up angry, "I'm saying that Hinata was supposed to be MY WIFE!"

Everyone went silent and Hinata was shocked. Finally she looked at him, "If thats true then why was I never informed of this? Huh? Why did you always pretend I never existed or worse... that I was nothing more than your weak comrade." She said.

Naruto stood up, "I left on my training so I could become good enough for your stupid family!"

Hinata's eyes glared daggers at him, "My stupid family? Are you even hearing what you are saying? My stupid family brought more money to the village than you ever did." She then stopped and looked away realizing her words.

Naruto watched her before turning, "I guess we know now that it would have never worked..." He said before walking out of the room.

Hinata sighed and went over to the couch and sat down as everyone just stared at them.

"Hinata... Don't take what he said too seriously. I'm sure he is just acting this way because of the shock." Sakura said softly. "We couldn't find him so he was never told of the wedding or anything. Give him some time." She then bowed and her and Kakashi walked out of the office.

Gaara looked over at Hinata, "Should I be worried of Naruto? Do you think he is going to attack you like that dog ninja did?" He asked more angry at Naruto's words than anything.

Hinata looked at Gaara and shook her head, "I honestly don't know. I never would have thought that Kiba could do what he did... and Kiba was my best friend. Knowing that I don't know what Naruto is capable of. I'm sorry Gaara-kun." She said softly looking down.

Gaara walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, "You don't need to blame yourself. But until Naruto leaves I'm going to have some Anbu stay outside of our room alright? Just to be safe. And one will follow you ok?"

Hinata looked at him then nodded her head softly and left to go to her office to work on some things.

There was a cough behind Gaara after Hinata was gone. Gaara turned around and blinked, "What?"

"You should have hugged her." Temari said.

"Or at least kissed her." Kankuro said with a shrug.

Gaara rolled his eyes and went and sat at his desk, "She knew going in that I wasn't the most emotional person." He said looking over the work she had done while he was gone.

"We know that... but you should be proud of her." Temari said standing up and walking to his desk.

"Oh? Why is that?" Gaara asked not looking up.

"Because she defended you. The council saw the opportunity to get rid of you and they were going to take it. She stood up to the council and took your place as your wife and wouldn't back down." Kankuro said crossing his arms.

"Thats good. She is fulfilling her duty as my wife." Gaara said.

Temari growled, "What happened to the Gaara that was so happy to see his wife? Who pulled her into his arms and wouldn't let go? What happened in such a short amount of time?"

"He realized he stole his best friends love..." Gaara said with a monotone that made them all shut up.


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright guys~! Here is the next chapter. It should come a lot faster because I finally figured out where I want the story to go and how it is going to end! Muhahahahah~ I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**ALSO! There will be a LEMON in this chapter. 3 If you don't like reading lemons thats alright because I will have a nice little story divider up for you to skip the lemon. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Leaves rustled softly as a ninja fell into a tree and stood crouched on a branch. He looked into a window a few feet away from him and planned his next move. The silence was cut when a voice sounded inside the tree.

"There are Anbu around her room. You won't be able to get in." The voice said.

The ninja didn't react but kept watching the window, "How did you know I would be here Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi came out of the shadows of the tree and his book was closed, "You are my student and I know that when you are frustrated you watch Hinata." He said softly.

Naruto scoffed, "Even when I'm angry at her I still watch her to calm myself down. Am I wrong to be angry?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Your not wrong but your not right either. Hinata was right. You never gave her the time of day, you never told her how you felt. She loved your Naruto, everyone could see it but you were oblivious to her. Gaara was forced to marry and she was the only candidate that benefited both himself and his village."

"You mean this whole thing was political? He doesn't even love her?" Naruto said clenching his fists.

"I never said he doesn't love her. You may not see it and neither does he but he does look at her with the eyes of love. He probably doesn't realize it yet but he does love her. Hinata has a charm about her that makes you fall for her." Kakashi said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Do you really want her to hate you? Kiba already made the mistake of trying to take her away from the world because he couldn't have her. Don't make the same mistake."

Naruto looked up in pain as he saw Hinata come to the window. "I don't know how to let her go Sensei... I grew strong to take care of her. To be with her. To have her at my side when I became Hokage..."

Kakashi sighed a bit, "I know... But things don't work out the way we want them to. If you really love her you will let her go and give her your blessings. She needs a friend right now."

Naruto nodded softly and jumped towards the window in a flash. He landed on the ledge where Hinata gasped staring at him. Anbu appeared with kunai's at Naruto's throat.

"Hinata-chan... I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to apologize. I promise." Naruto said.

Hinata opened the window and looked at the Anbu, "Let him go."

"But Miss, we are not allowed to leave you alone with anyone." One Anbu said.

"Then stay here but take the kunai from his throat." She said.

One Anbu nodded and let Naruto go while the other vanished. Naruto climbed inside the window as Hinata stepped back. He stood a bit away from her with a small smile.

"I've calmed down and I just want to tell you I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I had no right to claim you." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him before looking away, "I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. We all tried to find a way to contact you but... we couldn't get ahold of you."

"I understand. I still want to be your friend. I want to be able to talk to you still. Is that possible?"

"Of course Naruto. I still want to be your friend as well." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto nodded, "Now I just have one more question... Do you love him?"

Hinata blinked a bit and watched him. She felt herself blush and she looked down, "I... .I don't know yet but... I... I'm starting to develop feelings for him." She said softly.

Naruto smiled a bit, "Alright, but you have to know that I will never truly give you up Hinata." He then moved forward quickly and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata's eyes went wide as she stood frozen against him. She heard the door open then Naruto flew away from her. Looking up she saw an angry Gaara.

"Why the hell are you kissing my wife Naruto?" Gaara asked his voice growling.

Naruto stood up rubbing his jaw, "Just doing that so I won't regret it later." He said calmly.

Gaara growled and was about to attack him when Hinata took his arm, "Wait... don't fight please? You two were best friends. I don't want to be the reason you lose that friendship. Naruto-kun apologized and said he was going to accept our marriage Gaara-kun." She said looking up at him.

Gaara looked down at her before looking at Naruto again. He sighed, "Fine. If we all agree we can get on with our lives. But if you kiss my wife again I won't hold back Naruto."

Naruto smirked, "Your punch isn't that strong with out Shukaku."

Hinata gasped and looked at Naruto. Gaara growled and snapped his fingers. The Anbu came out and grabbed ahold of Naruto.

"Take him out of here and watch him until he leaves our lands tomorrow morning." Gaara said and watched as the Anbu nodded and left with Naruto.

Gaara looked at Hinata, "What was he saying to you?"

Hinata looked down a bit, "He...he was just saying that he was sorry for the way he acted. I... I'm sorry Gaara-kun. I should have had one of the Anbu come and get you I just..."

"One of them did come and get me. Why do you think I got here when I did?" He said. He looked at her then looked away. "Do you still love him?"

Hinata bit her lip, "I... I don't really know... What I do know is that my feelings for him don't seem as strong anymore. It used to be that I couldn't even talk to him or look at him without fainting. But, I argued with him so... I don't know if that means anything but..."

Gaara walked over to her and cupped her cheek with his hand, "I understand. Its alright. I also came in here because I talked to one of the council members."

Hinata paled a bit, "Did I do something wrong while you were gone?" She asked.

"No, its not that. He informed me that... because of this... they feel that... we should have an..." He coughed a bit, "An heir... so that if something happens again they don't have to choose a new Kazekage."

Hinata's face went beat red, "An...an...heir..." She then passed out with Gaara catching her in his arms at the last moment.

Gaara blinked, "She knew we would have to do this... why did she faint?"

* * *

Over the next couple of days Gaara left Hinata alone so she could get prepared for them to make an heir. The other reason he left her alone was because he needed to figure out how he was supposed to do it in the first place. No one had explained any of that stuff with him before. He paced in his office before his brother walked in.

"What are you doing Gaara? You never pace." Kankuro said blinking a bit.

Gaara looked at him then got an idea, "Kankuro, you are with a lot of women right?"

Kankuro's eyebrow lifted, "Yeah... why?"

Gaara looked at him and sighed, "How do you... do it... with a girl?"

Kankuro started to laugh causing Gaara to growl. "Hey don't worry little brother. I know exactly what you have to do."

Kankuro grabbed Gaara around his shoulders holding him close and whispered, "What you have to do... Is get both of you naked. Lay her down. Then shove your penis into her vagina. Don't worry about her. She will love it."

Gaara was blinking when a wad of paper hid Kankuro in the head throwing him away from Gaara, "Don't listen to him Gaara. He is an idiot and a womanizer."

Gaara turned to his sister, "Then what should I do Temari?"

Temari smiled, "What you do, is you tie a blindfold around her eyes and tie her hands together. Girls love this. Then you just gently put yourself inside her. And when she is used to it you go as fast as you can."

Gaara looked at them both and sighed, "Please... just leave my office..."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other before shrugging and leaving. Gaara paced around his office more not knowing what to do. His brother and sister weren't helpful at all. And he had no idea what this 'vagina' looked like. Shaking his head he forgot to stop and ran into his bookshelf. A book fell off and landed at his feet with a slip of paper coming out of it. Blinking Gaara picked it up and saw it was a note.

The note read:

'Dear Gaara,

I get the feeling that you will need this in days to come in your marriage. Just know that its alright to be afraid and this book will give you all the information you will need to learn about sex.

Signed, Kakashi.

P.S. Don't listen to your siblings. They are idiots.'

Gaara blinked again and looked at the cover. It was that damned "Itchi Itchi Paradise" book Kakashi had given him as a wedding present. Thinking it over he walked to his desk and began to read.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LEMON SKIP IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Gaara walked into the bedroom the next night. Hinata was there at the mirror brushing her hair out and braiding it for sleep.

She looked up and blushed a bit, "Are... are we going to start trying tonight?" Hinata asked softly.

Gaara nodded, "The council is right. We do need an heir." He said going over to the bed.

Hinata stood up and walked over to him. "Alright... I knew this would happen sooner or later. I trust you Gaara-kun."

"Take off your clothes." Gaara said roughly.

Hinata nodded and stripped off her shirt and pants revealing her bra and panties. She pulled off her bra first letting her large breasts hang there for a moment. Gaara couldn't help but stare at her body. His eyes trailed down as she pulled off her panties. He looked up at her face and saw she was bright red. He moved in close.

"No fainting today. I will have none of that." He said.

Hinata looked at him and nodded. She then moved to sit on the bed herself. She turned her head as Gaara stripped off his own clothes revealing a muscled body. He sat down next to her and thought of the book he had read. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a deeper kiss then the one from their wedding day.

Hinata blushed more but let herself be kissed and kissed him back. When she felt him lower her she moved with him until she was laying down on the bed with him hovering over her. Still kissing her she felt his hand move down to touch her sensitive area. Giving a small gasp when he touched it she felt him stop everything.

Gaara looked down at her, "Did I hurt you already?" He asked.

"N-no... I just... um... its fine. Your not hurting me... it just... um... it...feels... good..." She said her face more red then a tomato.

He nodded and kissed her again moving his hand more on her sensitive area. She gave sounds that Gaara now took for good ones. The sounds themselves were making his member grow harder than he ever thought possible. Sure he had masturbated before but it had never gotten this hard. Pulling back from the kiss he looked down at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, "P-please... be gentle..." She said softly and closed her eyes.

Gaara looked at her in a bit of shock. Shaking it off he lifted up her legs so he could get a better angle and started to push himself inside of her. Hearing her whimper he stopped moving.

"Am I hurting you?"

"I'm fine... just... hurry..."

"I don't want to hurt you..." Gaara said even though he wanted to push himself in hard.

"Once its in I'll get used to it..." Hinata whimpered clenching the sheets.

Gaara nodded, "Alright... then... one...two... three!" He moved fast and slammed himself inside of her all the way causing her to cry out in half pain, half pleasure.

Gaara stopped as he saw tears forming in her eyes. "What did I do? Why are you crying?"

Hinata looked at him, "Do...do you really not know?" Seeing his confused expressing she smiled a bit, "It always hurts the first time for girls. Don't worry about me... I'll be fine... see... some of the pain is going away." She said even though it was a lie. But she felt so bad for his scared face she couldn't help but lie.

Gaara didn't think twice and took her lie. He nodded and started to slowly move in and out of her. Hinata made sounds causing Gaara to think he was doing good. He kept moving amazed at how wonderful it felt. He was so confused why he had never done this before. But looking down at the woman under him he had his answer. He couldn't see anyone else with him in this situation.

Without thinking Gaara moved faster and faster. Hinata's sounds turned into screams of pleasure as Gaara took them both over the edge. He gasped and found himself making his own noise as he released his seed inside of her. Panting he pulled out slowly and lay down next to her.

Hinata smiled a bit and found herself cuddling into his chest. He held her as she fell asleep. Watching her sleep and from the exhaustion of what he just did he found himself closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Hey guys, Thanks for reading my story and supporting me. I just wanted to let you know if you don't already but I'm writing another story along with this one. Its called Never Expected and its with HidanxOC. If you want to check it out that would be so cool. :) See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 9

A few days passed since Hinata and Gaara had started trying to have an heir. In those days Matsuri had been coming to see Hinata in her office with tea. She would talk with Hinata and laugh with her. Gaara looked over at the door dividing their office hearing the girls laugh and arched his brow.

"What is so funny over there?" He asked growling.

Kankuro looked up and at the door and shrugged, "You know women. They laugh at everything." He said going back to his papers.

Gaara sighed and kept working.

Things were quiet around the village. People were happy and everyone was happy. Hinata had started trades with Kohona for medical plants that she could not grow in the Suna greenhouses. Hinata was getting a few letters from 'Shino'. She had forgiven Kiba after he attacked her. She knew that he cared about her and she was happy that he finally realized he was trying to help her in all the wrong ways. Kiba explained that after Shino came back from the wedding saying how happy Hinata had looked he had calmed down a lot more.

One day a letter came from the Hokage of Konoha. It was addressed to Gaara but the messenger came to Hinata first. Shino knocked on Hinata's office door and when she saw him walk in she stood up.

"Shino? What are you doing here? We didn't get word you would be in Suna." She said softly.

"I come with a message from the Hokage." He said handing her the scroll.

Hinata took it and looked at the front, "Its addressed to Gaara-kun. Why are you giving it to me?" She asked her chest getting a tight feeling.

"I feel you need to read it before you husband just throws it away..." He said boldly.

Hinata nodded and opened the scroll. Reading it over she gasped putting a hand over her mouth. "Is this real? Are they... they are really going to do this?" She asked a bit shocked.

Shino nodded, "Only if you and your husband come to Kohona and approve it."

Hinata nodded and rolled up the scroll. "Here... Go give it to Gaara. I'll go with you." She said.

Shino took the scroll back and walked back out of her office before going to the door over to knock on Gaara's door. Hearing a grunt the two walked in.

Gaara looked up blinking, "What is this? Do you have a message for me?"

Shino nodded and handed him the scroll. Gaara took it and looked over at Hinata standing by the wall. Confused he opened the scroll and started to read. His anger grew with each sentence.

"Did you read this Hinata?" He asked not looking at her.

"I... I did..." She said softly.

"And do you think we should approve?"

"I... I think we should..." Hinata said raising her head.

Gaara slammed the scroll on his desk. "Why? Why should we allow the man who tried to kill you his chakra back? Why should we give him that freedom again?" He yelled.

Hinata teared up a bit, "Because he is dying."

"Good! An eye for an eye I say. Let the dog die!"

Hinata looked at him in shock, "He is my best friend. Even after what happened. Imagine if it were Naruto." she said before going to her office and shutting the door.

Gaara watched her before looking at Shino. "Am I in the wrong here?"

"Permission to speak out of turn?" Shino said flatly.

Gaara growled a bit, "Granted."

"I think you should get over your pride and do something nice for your wife. Maybe even talk to her and figure out her thoughts and feelings without loosing your temper." Shino said then nodded and stayed quiet.

Gaara watched him before sighing. He sat back down and looked over the scroll again.

Shino watched him for a moment before bowing and going to the door between Gaara's office and Hinata's just to piss off Gaara. Gaara growled softly.

Hinata looked up at Shino and wiped a tear from her face. Shino closed the door and walked over to her.

"Hey now. You know you don't have to hide your tears from me." Shino said going to stand by her desk. He lifted a hand and a few of his bugs flew around her face making her giggle a bit as they tickled her.

"I know Shino... Its just a reaction I have..." Hinata said softly, "I just wish that Gaara would talk to me about things instead of making his own decisions."

Shino nodded softly, "Not to be mean but you knew this going in. You knew that there wasn't going to be much talking between you two." He stopped looking at her arm, "Hinata... What is that?"

Hinata looked at her arm then quickly and moved away from him. "N-nothing Sh-sh-shino..." She said softly.

Shino's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. He stormed back into Gaara's office his bugs swarming around him. "How dare you hit her!" He roared at Gaara.

Gaara stood up quick his sand swirling around himself to keep the bugs away. "What are you talking about?" He growled.

"I'm talking about the bruise on Hinata's arm!" He yelled his bugs getting angrier.

Gaara's eyes went wide, "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't touched her!"

Hinata ran in and got in between them, "Shino stop! Gaara didn't hurt me I promise you!"

"Then who did Hinata?" Shino asked calming down hearing her promise.

"Yes Hinata, why do you have a bruise on your arm?" Gaara asked lowering his sand seeing the bugs move away.

Hinata bit her lip a bit then looked down, "I um... I've been secretly training... with Matsuri... And I fell off a dune and she caught me and pulled me up... thats what the bruise is from."

Gaara watched her and was about to say something when Shino sighed a bit, "I should have known. Even without Hiashi you are pushing yourself to be the best aren't you?"

Hinata gave a nod as Gaara growled, "Your training and using jutsu when we are trying to have an heir? Do you know how dangerous that is?" He asked making her flinch. "I... I'm sorry I just... I'm sorry. I'll stop." she said and went back to her office.

Gaara looked at Shino and waved him away. Shino left feeling bad for Hinata that she wasn't able to train and was forced to have a child.

Later that night Gaara walked into his bedroom where Hinata was brushing her hair for bed. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Hinata... Do you even want to have an he...a child with me?" He asked looking at his hands.

Hinata froze from the shock of the question and turned around to look at him, "Of course I do Gaara-kun."

"Then why are you training? Why are you doing something that you, as a medical-nin, know will harm or keep a baby from conceiving?" He asked looking up at her feeling strange opening himself up like this.

Hinata looked down this time, "I... I'm sorry... I guess I was just scared. I've only done two trainings since we started trying." She said softly, "I was just a bit scared and training always helped calm down. I won't do it anymore. Please forgive me." She said standing up and walking to him.

Gaara watched her for a moment then nodded, "I forgive you. And... I feel that I need to apologize as well. I was rude today and I will trust your judgement on the decision of the do-... of Kiba-san getting his chakra back. If you feel that he will not try to attack you again then we will go to Konoha and approve it." He said.

Hinata teared up and without thinking she jumped into his arms hugging him. He fell over on the bed gasping. Hinata blushed and leaned up, "I'm sorry. I just... thank you for trusting me." She said.

Gaara nodded, "We leave tomorrow. Get some rest alright?"

Hinata nodded and climbed into the bed laying down as Gaara went around to pack.

* * *

The next day Hinata went around her office with Kankuro, "There isn't much you need to worry about on my end Kankuro. Just make sure these letters are sent out tomorrow." She said handing him some papers.

Kankuro nodded and walked off to Gaara's office when Matsuri walked in.

"Is it true Hinata-chan? You and Gaara-san are leaving for Konoha?" She asked.

Hinata looked over and nodded, "Yes, we will be back in a few days though." She said smiling.

Matsuri walked over holding a large bottle, "Here. This is the tea that I always bring over. Its to help you conceive a child. Take a drink every morning alright?" She said smiling innocently.

Hinata took the bottle with a nod, "Thank you so much Matsuri. You are so thoughtful." She put the bottle in her bag. Matsuri nodded and walked out.

When Hinata had everything she needed for the trip to Konoha she walked into Gaara's office to find that Temari would be their escort. The three of them said goodbyes to Kankuro then headed off into the desert for Konoha.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long! Things with school and life just got so overwhelming. I hope to be writing and posting so much more now. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
